SUMMARY ? Flow Cytometry Module Flow cytometry is a powerful technology for multiparameter analysis of single cells contained within a mixed cell suspension. Within minutes, millions of cells labeled with fluorescent antibodies or dyes pass through laser beams that generate signals which reflect cell morphology and fluorescent intensity measurements. Sorting of up to four cell populations with desired phenotypes defined by up to 15 different parameters is also possible. The overall goal of the Flow Cytometry Module is to allow vision scientists to easily utilize flow cytometric applications in their research, and to lower the barrier to developing and utilizing flow cytometric applications in new projects. !